Holiday
by Capt. Cow
Summary: Jason and Trini make a little discovery, and decide that its time Zack got himself a girl. JT


Holiday

A/N This is based solely on MMPR, nothing else, so if it doesn't make any sense timelineish wise I'm sorry. Hope you like it, please review it!

* * *

It had been over a year since they had left Angel Grove for the adventure of Switzerland and the peace conference. It had taken time, but they finally adjusted to not having the power anymore and not having to spend half their time fighting random ugly monsters.

It hadn't been any less work though, being at the Peace Conference. Every day there was a new challenge or problem to work out. It was tiring, but fulfilling, and none of the three friends would have it any other way.

* * *

Jason smiled tiredly as he flopped down onto his couch. Zack was visiting his parents and was gone for a week, and so Jason had their room to himself. It was nice; it wasn't often that he had time alone.

He was about to go and have a shower before bed when there was a knock at the door.

Surprised, Jason stood to answer it, wondering if Zack had gotten back early.

His heart skipped a beat when he opened the door to find Trini outside. Over the past year his feelings for Trini had gone from close friend, too something more, though he was too terrified to say anything to her.

"Come in Trin," he said, holding the door open for her and moving to let her in. She smiled weakly at him and walked inside.

"Hey Jason, I'm sorry to drop in like this but..." she stopped, looking embarrassed.

"What?" Jason asked, genuinely interested. Trini never had trouble saying things, she always said exactly what she thought; it was one of the things he liked about her. Although, he reasoned butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the thought, she looked beautiful flustered.

"I just um...oh it's not that important, maybe, maybe I should just go..." she turned to leave, looking uncomfortable and annoyed at herself.

"No wait Trini, what did you want to say?" he stepped closer to her as she turned back. They were barely apart and he could feel her eyes locking onto his.

"I, um, I heard that you asked out Carrie" she swallowed nervously, "and I was wondering, um, if it was true." Her eyes were now firmly fixed on the ground, and she looked like all she wanted to do was melt into the ground.

"No, I didn't ask Carrie out. Why did you want to know?" A faint spark of hope flared in him.

She looked up from the floor and met his eyes.

"I had to know..."she whispered, "because, I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want you to like someone else..."

"Why?" he asked, breathlessly, his heart racing. Could it be? Did she really care about him, the way he cared about her?

Trini shifted her weight, and glanced down at the floor again.

"I wanted you to like me..." she said, quietly, although Jason heard it as though she had shouted at the top of her voice.

"Really?" he asked excitedly, "really?!"

"I know it might seem stupid to you, but, I just, wanted to tell you....I dunno why now...look, I might, um, I'm gonna go, I'm sorry for saying anything..." she once again turned to leave, her words pouring from her mouth speedily and jumbled.

"Trini..." he didn't say anything else, but closed the distance between them with a step, and turned her back towards him. And then he kissed her. And she kissed him back.

It was fifteen minutes later that they were sitting, cuddled on the couch, both with faces lit up by smiles that Trini broached the question of what they were going to tell Zack.

"Did he know you had a crush on me?" she asked Jason, deciding that if Zack had known she'd have to hit him when he got back.

"No" Jason replied, a little embarrassed, "no one did."

"This will come as a bit of a surprise to him then I think." Trini said, humour in her tone.

"Definitely." Agreed Jason.

"I can't wait to see his face." Trini laughed, she grew serious again. "Will he mind do you think? Will it bother him?"

"I don't think so. Although, what might soften the blow for him a bit is if we find him a girl of his own. He still hasn't gotten over Angela you know, not after the distance got in the way of their relationship. That broke him up pretty bad..."

Trini smiled slyly. "So he still loves Angela does he?

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I doubt he'd admit it though, Zack's pretty quiet about his feelings."

"Hmmm" Trini murmured deep in thought. She looked at him brightly, "we need to plan a trip."

Jason gave her a confused look. Then it clicked.

"It seems a lot of trouble to go to just to get Zack a girl." Jason said half an hour later, when Trini had arrived with a calendar, diary, plane timetable, prices chart and phone book, ready to begin the preparation.

She just smiled at him.

"How do we even know if Angela will agree to visit?"

"Who said anything about Angela visiting?" she asked, surprised. "We're sending Zack to her, on holiday, as a surprise. He'll get his girl back, and we'll," she shot him a grin, "get some time to ourselves. To do, you know couple things."

"I like that" Jason said, sweeping her up into his arms from where she stood, the planning tools dropping to the ground.

"What, Zack going on holiday?"

"No...us being a couple."

* * *

A/N- Well, that was my first 'romance' sort of fic. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you didn't like it! Any reviews would be fantastic! Thankyou. 


End file.
